


All Joking Aside...

by ladydragon76



Series: Say What Now? [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Drift's got his own mischievous streak.  People just forget because he so rarely indulges.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Say What Now? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874749
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	All Joking Aside...

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Say What Now?  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Drift/Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** Bingo Win Prompt for Flyby

Drift had waited for weeks for the right moment, and the right moment was rapidly approaching. He had already overloaded three times himself, and Ratchet was moving _so right_ that Drift could feel the fourth building. Ratchet was getting close too though. It was in the jutter of his thrusts, the way his hands grip-released Drift's hip and the back of his thigh, the tenor of his moans.

"Yes, Ratch... Yes," Drift sighed and moaned, and he did not need to play it up any. Tingling need skittered through his circuits. Desire pooled low in his belly. "Primus... There... Oh!"

Ratchet buried his face into Drift's neck, sucking at the cables as his vents hitched. He moaned, and the first pulse of heat poured into Drift's valve.

"Yes! Yes! Shove your sparkling into me!" Drift shouted and bucked into his own overload even as he tried to hold back a laugh.

Ratchet went _rigid_ over him, and Drift lost the fine sliver of control he had and burst into bright peels of laughter. One look at Ratchet's face when the medic lifted his head to glare down at him, only made Drift cackle harder.

"Hm." Ratchet ground his hips down and rocked, making Drift gasp at the sensation. "I can guess by the hilarity that this is some prank?"

"I'm sorry!" Drift said, still giggling hysterically. "Your face though!"

Strong hands pinned Drift to the berth, and a hard thrust snapped his focus in. He blinked up at Ratchet, who now wore a devious smirk of his own. "It doesn't have to be a prank. There's plenty I could do to... how'd you put it? Shove," Ratchet thrust hard into Drift and made him gasp again, "my sparkling into you?"

"Ratchet..."

"Could make it a reality, Drift," Ratchet purred as he dipped down and ran his lips ever so lightly along Drift's cheek.

"Rodi said... I mean Thunderclash..."

"Oh, I've heard. Clash and I were in the academy together after all. You think we don't talk? Think I haven't had to listen to him waxing on about how beautiful his and Rodimus' sparklings will be once they feel stable and secure enough in their relationship to make them?" Ratchet rocked smoothly into Drift, circling his hips on the inward push so his array rolled directly across Drift's anterior cluster _just right_.

"Ratch..."

"I know you too," Ratchet continued, mouthing lightly along Drift's finial. "How you hide what you _really_ want but are afraid to ask for under jokes so it's all easily deniable."

Drift moaned, shivering under the onslaught of pleasure, even as his spark tripped up in tempo.

"So, Drift. How much of a joke was that?" Ratchet asked, and repeated, "Because I _can_ and _will_ help you create our sparkling."

Drift whimpered as he overloaded again. He came back to himself to Ratchet nuzzling his cheek and purring softly.

"Maybe we should talk about this like grown-ups?" Drift suggested, though he kept his arms and legs locked tight around Ratchet to keep him close.

"Probably," Ratchet said and chuckled a bit. "Also, you glitch, if you ever kill my overload like that again, I'm going to tie you up and make you watch me self service until you're screaming."

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgment of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
